Darwin
| ename = | first = | affiliation = Thatch Vincent Black Widow Pirates | occupation = Thatch's Assistant | residence = Thatch's Shoulder Thatch's Lab | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = | age = 437 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = ??? | height = 1'3" (Normal) 9'4" (Hybrid) | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Izanagi | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Izanagi | dfmeaning = Human, Izanagi | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} is a millennium scarab and an assistant of Thatch Vincent. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Millennium Scarab Physiology Darwin is a Millennium Scarab, a species of bug native to a certain island within the New World. They are extremely tough insects, with a exoskeleton hard enough that only seastone could pierce it. They are parasitic creatures that feed on the nutrients of other living beings by piercing them with their legs. Each legs has a point capable of gathering nutrients to it and draining it. They spend most of their lives in hibernation if they can due to their ability to latch onto organisms such as trees and constantly drain them of their nutrients. However to keep their hosts alive, Millennium Scarabs have evolved to be able to inject nutrients they have taken or stored into a host, keeping it alive. A scarab that finds a host it particularly likes will attempt to keep it alive as long as possible. Devil Fruit Darwin has consumed the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Izanagi. He has become capable of transforming into and drawing upon the powers of Izanagi through it. Through the fruit he can speak and understand humans as well as function at a higher level of thinking than other animals of his species. The main power this devil fruit granted him is the power of creation. More accurately he has the ability to shape anything nonliving by either touching it or hitting it with his weapon. This allows him to perform astounding feats such as raising islands from the sea or entirely changing the terrain of one. He can also use this against many forms of attacks, causing blades to warp upon contact with him, twisting towards their users. Darwin can shape creation, a slash of his blade like a brush on canvas. This devil fruit also gives Darwin the ability to transform into Izanagi, allotting him... Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Heigoushoku This is a form of haki created by Thatch and Darwin and useable by both of them. Created using a combination of the two colors of Setsuzoku, this haki combines the mind and body of two beings. When a user of this haki is in contact with another being, they can effectively meld with them the two bodies acting as one as long as they are in contact. The user of this form of haki is primarily in control. History Early Life Tools Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users